brave_frontier_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Artificial Noble Jacky
In-Story Categories Random Unit, made by ThunderBrine Backstory Jacky came from the union of a woman named Vale and a man named Elias with a powerful magic spell in hopes of keeping a lovely man named Xylan out of depression and into a life of Joy. The connection between Jacky and Vale/Elias was considered confusing, as some debated as to whether she was a sibling, akin to a twin, or a child, however she was the same age as Vale and Elias so people disregarded that idea but brought it back countlessly. Jacky inherited her creators' affinity to music, as she developed a talent for dancing. She was a noble upon birth, and was thrown into the royal guard because her partner, Xylan, made the decision to join it along with her. While she was content with living as a member of the royal guard, she quit the royal guard. While her partner abandoned the freedom fighter life, she took her partner's old role and performed it in her own unique way. Appearance Jacky, for a majority of the time, is portrayed as a lovely woman very akin to Vale, but with Elias' features here and there. Because she uses a feminine look most of the time, she goes by feminine pronouns. She has monochrome hair with a short asymmetric haircut, and she wears a black hooded cloak with red, blue and yellow details. Her hood is down and the cloak is never closed up. Under the cloak, she wears a long sleeved shirt with a eclipse being portrayed on it, black/yellow tight pants and boots. She usually wears gender neutral clothing. She wields a set of sawed-off rifles and a set of six bladed boomerangs. She can also change her appearance to that of a man. When she changes to a male, she is portrayed as a handsome man very akin to Elias, but with Vale's features being the rare case now. She now also goes by masculine pronouns in this form. Her clothing has stayed the same, only changing in shape slightly to atone for the body shape change. In-Game Categories Stats Abilities Leader Skill: Creation's Objective 30% to all parameters, Boosts Spark Damage, Boosts HC Drop Rate, and slight chance to reduce all damage to 1. Brave Burst: Skillful Submission 13 combo attack, boosts defense, boosts BB gauge each turn, and increases BB gauge when attacked. * Boosts Super Brave Burst: Order Restoration 2 combo powerful attack, boosts defense, lowers damage taken, heals, and refills BB Gauge * Boosts defense by 100%, mitigates damage by 50%, restores HP, and fill BB Gauge to Max Quotes Summon Quote: I was created to protect and serve. I will do just that. Fusion Quote: Thank you for your assistance. I will use it to my maximum potential. Evolution Evolves From: N/A *Evolution Materials: N/A *Evolution Cost: N/A Evolves Into: Caring Creation Jacky *Evolution Materials: Mecha Thunder God, Thunder Totem, Thunder Pot, Thunder Idol, Thunder Spirit *Evolution Cost: 1,500,000 Zel